$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 3 \\ 2 & 5 \\ 4 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 2 & 4 \\ 3 & 5 & 9\end{array}\right]$